


Stormclouds

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grinding, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye





	Stormclouds

“James Sirius Potter, you are a complete arse!” Rose Weasley growled as she rushed through the front door of their flat.

James followed her more slowly, closing the door and muffling the clattering sound of the heavy rain fall outside. He turned back to her but the hurt expression on his face was unconvincing, even with the water still dripping from his sodden fringe.

“Oh, it’s a lovely day, you said!” Rose continued, wrenching off her jumper and making to ring it out. “Let’s go for a walk you said. It’s spring now you won’t need a coat. Now look at me!”

James was looking at her. He grinned.

“I wasn’t the one who said ‘it can’t rain like this for long’ and insisted we stay out. But you’re right.”

“No, it’s your fau- I am?”

“Absolutely,” James said. “And you know what the worst thing is?”

“What?”

“I’m not guilty in the slightest.”

Rose realised James’ gaze was not directed her face. She further realised that her blouse was nearly as wet as her jumper had been, and the word ‘skintight’ had began to apply, and maybe even ‘translucent’. She was suddenly sure James could see the exact outline of her dark bra under the pale damp top.

“James!” She cried, going red and fumbling with the jumper until she dropped it.

“Now, now. It’s not like you’re not getting the same benefit, Rosie. Drink in the sight,” James said, spreading his arms invitingly as he took a step forward.

For his part, James hadn’t even been wearing a jumper, the already tight white t-shirt, clung to every contour of his muscular chest and hid nothing.

After a very long moment, Rose looked away, blushing to the roots of her auburn curls.

“Jamie you shouldn’t tease like that.” She said quietly. “It’s not nice.”

“Hey, hey now,” James said, his voice gentle and from far too close to her. “Who’s kidding?”

Her temper flared; she turned back to him intending to give him a piece of her mind. But somehow she end up kissing him instead. His head ducked to her up-turned face, his mouth covering hers. Th angry words she meant to say instead came out as muffled groan.

His hands tangled up in her messy soaking locks while hers clutched at his toned arse. She tugged him closer to her but only managed to propel them both backwards until she collided with the kitchentop.

Her back smarted from the impact but the feeling was washed away as she realised that, what with the way James’ erection was pressed against her stomach, he really hadn’t been kidding this time. For a change.


End file.
